Believe in the Cause
by 21angle
Summary: Everyone has a cause, a purpose in life that they want or need to fulfill. Elena is Damon's. The world is Elena's.


**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

_**Prologue. **_

_**18 Wheeler.**_

* * *

"You can't stop the future

You can't rewind the past  
The only way to learn the secret  
...is to press play."

**-Jay Asher**

* * *

If you stand strong and believe in yourself, you're guaranteed to succeed. If you want things to change you have to fight for it, and maybe just maybe, you'll get that change. Everyone has a cause, a purpose in life that they want or need to fulfill. This cause can change your entire life, your entire world even. Sometimes when you try to fight for your cause you realize people around you don't feel the same way and you back down. You give up, leave yourself wondering what if. You let it go because you're far too concerned about the consequences your actions may bring on. Always wondering what if…

Elena Gilbert was the opposite of that; she never backed down from her cause. Well not yet anyway. She was fully aware of the fact that her friends, family or community didn't always agree with her various causes. But they had yet to stop her from fulfilling her cause. Nobody and nothing had stopped her so far from making the world a better place. Not yet…

The alarm clock beeped on her bedside table, the sound of P!nk blasting through the built in speakers in the clock.

Elena smiled to herself, today was the day she'd been waiting for weeks. The day of the protest her and her other friends had arranged. The school had let back in bad boy, Mason Lockwood, just because his family had money. If any other student had done what he did, well they'd be expelled with no chance of ever getting back in. Yet there was Mason, coming back to school without a care in the world, not caring about the consequences of his actions. He felt no remorse for the pain he'd cause, for the misery he'd inflicted on those around him. Well, that just wouldn't do…

She yawned and stretched before climbing out of bed and walking to her bedside table and turned up the music. She bobbed her head to the beat with a smile before walking to her closet to pick out he outfit for the day.

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much__  
__I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)__  
__You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of sh-t__  
__My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

She sang quietly along before finally choosing her outfit. She needed something simple that she could move around in as she had to act sneaky to go through with her protest at school. Finally deciding on a pair of light blue denim dungarees and a small tight white tank top so not too much skin was showing, she went on to find her accessories and shoes. She decided to wear black and white converse and rubber multi-colored bracelets with her favorite sayings on them 'Faith', 'Strength', 'Hope', and her favorite 'Survivor'.

She laid the clothes and things beside her bed before heading into the bathroom to shower. She locked the door on her brother's side before stripped her body of the little clothing she had on, a tank top and shorts.

Once Elena was in the shower she quickly grabbed her 2 in 1 watermelon shampoo and started to wash her hair. She loved the way it smelled, like her favorite fruit. The water cascaded down her body beautifully as she ran her loofa up and down her body, the DOVE soap running down in suds down her lovely olive skin toned body.

Half an hour later she stood in front of her vanity mirror with her outfit on, brushing her long wet hair. She grabbed her blow drier and her tattoo hair-straightener once she realized she still had time to spare. Twenty minutes passed when she was finally ready, her hair down her back with a white bow in it to match her tank.

She grabbed her mint green Jansport backpack and her binder and set it at her bed room door. She grabbed her I-phone and set it in one of the back pockets of her shorts.

"Kids, breakfast!" Their mother Miranda called to them.

"I'll be right down in a minute, mom!" Elena yelled before she grabbed her baby blue ear buds and stuck them in her bag before grabbing both her bag and her binder.

She then strutted down the stairs to eat breakfast and start off another _exciting_ day in Mystic Falls.

* * *

_***Peace cannot be achieved through violence***_

"Morning Elena, sleep well?" Miranda smiled at her daughter as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Morning mom, and yes I did," She smiled back going to pantry to grab a granola bar. "Good morning Kat, morning Morgan."

"Hey, big sis." Morgan smiled brightly running a hand through her long brown hair. **(Victoria Justice)**

"God, Elena. Are you seriously wearing overalls to school?" Katherine moaned.

Elena rolled her eyes pouring herself some coffee into her red mug, "Their denim dungaree shorts, and I look fine."

Katherine sighed, "At least unbuckle one side,"

She glared at her sister and sighed annoyed at her twin sister before unbuckling one side and folding it so it laid flat across her chest in the shape of a triangle. "Happy now, Katherine?"

"Ecstatic." Katherine smirked at her with a roll of her eyes.

Morgan giggled at her two older sisters' banter before pouring her own mug of coffee. "Katherine, Elena, chill would you?" Miranda sighed trying to get their little sister Elizabeth to eat her food.

Elizabeth was the youngest of the Gilberts, 13 years old. She unlike her older sister Morgan looked nothing like Elena and Katherine besides having big brown eyes and long brown hair. She had a cute chubby face that had begun to thin out as she grew older; her face was the face of a sweetheart. Surprisingly she had pale skin which did not run in the family. **(Bailee Madison)**

Although Elizabeth was the youngest the Gilbert household was very large to accommodate a very large family. Including the twins, Elena and Katherine, the twins were actually triplets. The oldest triplet was Jacob Gilbert. He looked a lot like his sibling; with his firm and toned tan body, brown eyes with the dark brown hair to match. **(Taylor Lautner)**

"Elizabeth Grace Gilbert, you will eat your food and you will eat it now!" Miranda scorned her younger child!

"Elena's not eating!" She replied with a pout on her little face and tears in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yah I am, Lizzy," She motioned to her half eaten granola. "Food, right here." She smiled.

The young Gilbert rolled her eyes, "Real food, 'Lena."

Elena smirked before taking another bite of it, "It is real food, now eat your oatmeal."

"But it's gross! Can't I have Lucky Charms instead?" She pouted.

"Ask mommy."

Miranda sighed exhausted, "Fine. Eat your darn Lucky Charms Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smirked a bit before smiling; she muttered a quick thank you before going to the cabinet in search of a bowl.

"Katherine, where's your brother?" Miranda asked turning away from the newspaper.

Katherine shrugged but Morgan chimed in with a giggle, "He's upstairs icing his muscles."

Miranda raised an eye brow, "What?"

"He and Tyler Lockwood were trying to find out who had the better body and ended up getting into a fight," She explained.

The mother sighed, "Can't he ever stay out of trouble?"

Elena giggled, "Who won, Morgan?"

A new amused voice came from the doorway of the kitchen, "Me of course. I kicked that pretty boy's ass."

"Ooh!" Elizabeth said childishly, "Mom, Jacob swore!"

"Eat your cereal, dweeb." Jacob smirked kissing his little sisters head.

"Go ice your muscles some more, loser." She said immediately sticking out her tongue.

"Enough you two," Miranda ordered.

The two of them smirked evilly at each other before muttering more insults under their breaths as they ate cereal.

Katherine rolled her eyes before looking down at her outfit. Her look consisted of a white button up blouse that showed her black lacy bra, dark blue denim skinny jeans and black pumps with her hair lightly curled. Katherine was very different from all of her sisters; she was the cocky one who knew she looked good and flaunted it.

Morgan was only a 10 months younger than her slightly older sisters, so she was in the same grade as them. The four Gilberts Jacob, Katherine, Elena and Morgan were all currently enjoying their sophomore year.

Morgan was dressed to impress, her new wanna be boyfriend that is. She wore a purple crop top, a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up, denim dark blue jeans and knee high black leather boots. She looked sexy and dangerous. She was sure her crush would be impressed.

Elena smiled at her baby sister and kissed her chubby cheek. Elizabeth was in a pink with white stripes baby doll dress with a cropped jean jacket. Her dark brown hair straightened for a change, flashing her brand new bangs.

"We'll see you later, ok Izzy?" Elena smiled to her.

Elizabeth sighed; she wished she could go to school with her older siblings. It was no fun being the youngest Gilbert. "Bye 'Lena, Morgan, Kat, Jake."

Morgan ruffled her brown hair, "Bye, Trouble."

"See ya' tonight." Katherine smirked at her playfully.

"See you later, Loser." Jacob smirked.

"Go to school, ice boy!"

Miranda shook her head at her kids before grabbing her brief case and Elizabeth's back pack. "C'mon young lady, we should be leaving to."

Miranda was a lawyer with thankfully flexible hours; she could stay at home in the mornings until the kids left and was home around 7 every night. She was good at what she did and that's why they paid her the big bucks. Feeding a family of 6 including her was a difficult job, but she managed it pretty well.

Everyone piled out of the large house and into their respectable vehicles. Katherine and Elena shared a black Porsche that they'd gotten for their 17th birthday. Jacob had his own top of the line, sleek, shiny black with a hint of red Aprilia RSV 2010 model motorcycle. Morgan had a license but didn't really like to drive so she usually alternated between riding with her sisters or with her brothers.

Katherine got in the drivers' seat while Elena got into the passengers. Jacob and Morgan threw their bags into the Porsche. The sisters strapped themselves in and immediately began to pull out of the driveway of the mansion. Jacob snapped on his black helmet and climbed on his bike, his sister grabbing her own red and blue helmet and putting it on before climbing on the back.

She wrapped her arms tightly around her brothers' waist, shutting her eyes to take a little nap as he pulled out of the driveway after his sisters.

Mystic Falls High, here they come…

* * *

_***Peace cannot be achieved through violence***_

All the students sat in the courtyard of the school talking and laughing, socializing before the day began. Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennet, and Ariana Clearwater sat around their usual spot by a tree talking waiting for their best friend Elena to show. Bonnie and Caroline had known Elena since they were born and had been best friends ever since. Ariana had moved to town in second grade and in no time was part of the group. She was much like Caroline with her slightly ditzy, bubbly personality. She was gorgeous with her red velvet waist length hair, porcelain skin and petite body. **(Ariana Grande)**

Everyone in the courtyard all watched in silence as two vehicles pulled up to the parking lot. A beautiful Porsche followed by an expensive motorcycle carrying equally as beautiful people on and or on them.

They parked next to each other before four teenagers got out. Katherine and Elena got out of the Porsche each carrying two back packs. Morgan and Jacob got off his bike and grabbed their bags from their siblings.

Morgan took off her helmet and shook out her helmet hair leaving her Ray Ban's on. Jacob did the same. Elena pulled her back pack on, pulling out her ear buds and plugging them in her cell.

"You'd think they'd be used to us by now," Morgan rolled her eyes.

"It's cause were very hot and very rich, little sister." Katherine smirked.

"Do you like being judged by your social status and appearance?" Elena asked in annoyance.

Katherine rolled her eyes at her sister, "I'm just simply embracing my life, Elena."

"Quit it you two, you're causing a scene." Morgan smirked looping her arms with both girls steering them to the rest of the students.

Jacob followed behind them looking at himself on Facebook, smirking at all the chatter about his fight with Tyler.

They quickly split up into their respective groups. Elena with Caroline, Bonnie and Violet, Katherine with all the other fake popular plastics; Morgan found her best friend Jeremy and guided her brother to follow her.

Damon smirked watching as Morgan came over to his gang. They were known as the hottest, baddest boys in school. Including him there was Jacob, Tyler, Jeremy, Mason, Klaus, Kol, Matt and Stefan. Stefan and Matt weren't really bad but were really hot and had grown up with the rest so they were still part of the group.

"Morgan is smoking hot." Mason commented licking his lips staring at her bare stomach.

"Shut up the hell up, dick." Jeremy snarled at him popping him on the back of the head. Mason just laughed and continued to ogle the young Gilbert beauty.

"Hey guys." Morgan smiled sitting next to Jeremy against a tree. Jacob sat next to Damon as they were best friends.

They all said their respective greetings.

"Morgan, how is it that all of your family is ridiculously attractive?" Damon smirked.

She giggled with a blush, "I honestly don't know."

"It's true. Katherine and Elena are smoking hot and you look exactly like them except a few minor differences and Jacob over here isn't exactly ugly."

"Suck a dick." Jacob smirked back to his best friend causing him to roll his eyes playfully.

Stefan smiled politely at Morgan, "Is Elena seeing anyone, Morgan?"

Damon scowled at that as his face hardened, Stefan was one of his closest friends but he wanted to kill him at that moment.

"Um, no she isn't. But Stefan I don't know if you're really Elena's type…" She said slowly with a small apologetic smile.

"Yes he is," Tyler shook his head. "Elena's all about saving polar bears and helping people and shit, and Stefan is a good too-shoe's. Perfect match."

"Keep talking about my sister, dick. I'll kick your ass, or wait I already did."

Tyler scowled annoyed at Jacob while Damon spoke his piece. "What she does isn't shit."

"Yeah, whatever."

"She's still hot though." Mason smirked.

"Were Lockwood's just born jackasses?" Morgan asked with an angry voice grabbing her back pack and heading to Elena.

"Nice going, dumb ass." Jeremy scowled at him. Tyler and Mason didn't know who he was referring to so both just shrugged amused; they didn't feel bad about it.

* * *

_***Peace cannot be achieved through violence***_

"Hey, 'Lena!" Caroline smiled at her best friend.

"Good morning, ladies." Elena greeted with a smile sitting down with them.

"We still on for the protest in the cafeteria?" Ariana whispered.

Elena nodded her head, "Absolutely, Mason's not gonna get away with this."

"Don't you think you two should just let this thing go?"

"No, Caroline." Elena shook her head, "He hurt Jules enough to put her in a coma for God's sake! He's a monster."

"He's getting anger management."

"No, she's right," Morgan said joining them, "Mason's an abusive ass hole who needs to be taught a serious lesson."

"Does that mean you'll finally join our protest?" Ariana smiled.

Morgan sighed; she didn't usually like getting involved in things that could land her in any kind of trouble. But this time the case was really serious and she wanted to help. "Sure, count me in."

"I'll be there, as well." Bonnie smiled.

"Well I guess I have to show up now." Caroline pouted.

The girls all headed to the front of the school to inside after collecting their things. They were nearly there but had to pass by the bad boys' area.

"Hey, Cause Girl!" Vicki called climbing off of Tyler's lap.

Elena rolled her eyes before turning to the school's slut, "My name is, Elena."

"Yah, whatever. What's the theme for the next dance, I want a head start."

"I'm not on the dance committee, that's my sister. If you want to know, ask Katherine."

Vicki laughed, "Yeah, you're too busy spitting on low-life's right?"

Elena didn't answer but instead gave her an icy harsh glare. "C'mon Cause Girl, say something, I dare you!"

Elena didn't back down from her cause…never. She looked Vicki deep in the eyes, "Something."

Vicki growled and went to charge at Elena when she was grabbed from behind by Damon who stared at her coldly, "Lay off, Vicki."

"I said, Lay. Off." He spoke slowly glaring at her.

She rolled her eyes annoyed but quickly snatched her hand back before glaring at Elena, "Count your blessings, Cause Girl."

"Will do, Vicki."

Vicki and her druggie posse all walked to the stoner area while everyone else stayed put. Elena looked at Damon, "You didn't have to do that."

Damon shrugged, "No big deal, Gilbert."

Elena smiled, "Thanks anyway."

"Elena, Morgan!" Jacob called.

They raised their eye brows in answer, he called back, "Come sit your pretty little asses with your big bro!"

Elena rolled her eyes but made a move to walk there but stopped short when she saw Mason near them talking to Tyler.

Her face hardened and she shook her head, "Later, bro!"

Morgan grabbed her arm, "Just ignore him." She whispered in her ear.

Elena stared at her for a second before sighing "Fine, you guys are coming with though," She pointed to her other friends. Caroline and Ariana nodded while Bonnie shook her head.

"I have to get to the library; I'll see you guys in homeroom." She smiled at all her friends before scurrying off to the entrance and into the building.

The girls walked over to the bad boy gang.

Elena sat in between Jacob and Damon. Morgan beside Jeremy, and Ariana and Caroline sat next to Morgan.

"So, Mason what's it been like?" Caroline asked curiously.

"What is that supposed to be mean, Blondie?"

She rolled her eyes at both him and his stupid nickname for her, "I mean, with you being back in school. Is it different?"

Mason smirked, "Nope. Not really, Raditch can't touch me, so I'm good."

Elena rolled her eyes and scoffed quietly at that. He had no respect for anyone, he only cared about himself. He was such a lowlife, an asshole, a loser, a bastard, a-

Her angry Mason name calling thoughts were interrupted by the jackass no that was to kind, the devil himself.

"Something you'd like to say my dear sweet, Elena?"

"I just think it's astonishing how you can behave so arrogant and glib, knowing what you've done."

Damon raised an eye brow; he had to give her some credit. He thought although she was a really smart, hot girl – she was all bark and no bite. That was only thing stopping him from going after her; she was just a talker who never went through with her threats. But maybe he was too quick to judge, it seemed Elena Gilbert actually had a backbone.

"Well I find it astonishing, that you could be so stupid as to call a Lockwood, arrogant and glib."

Elena rolled her eyes, "No offense and all, but as much as you think your last name is hot stuff, it's not."

Mason smirked at her, "It gets me out of trouble, baby doll."

She snorted, "Because we live in small town Virginia. If you think the name Lockwood could save your ass in the real world, you've got another thing coming."

"And how would you know anything about the real world?"

"Your dad's just the mayor, not the messiah." She raised an eye brow, "My dad's the state senator."

Tyler glared at her, "Talk in English please!"

Elena smirked at him, "No wonder my brother kicked your ass."

Tyler growled at her, "Shut up. You're lucky I don't hit girls."

She smirked at him, "Really? I thought hitting girls ran in the family, right Mason?"

Everyone howled with laughter at her quick witty comeback. It was true the Lockwood's had crazy tempers and Tyler and Mason were certainly no exception.

"I like you, Elena Gilbert. You've got spunk." Mason smirked licking his lips at her.

She turned to Ariana and made a gagging motion causing everyone to laugh loudly. "I'm done with this conversation. I'm not Morgan, I don't think getting in trouble, beating people up and playing god is sexy."

Morgan glared at her with a roll of her eyes, "I do not." She muttered quietly.

"So what do you think is sexy, Elena?" Tyler smirked.

"I don't like good boys and I don't like bad boys."

"So you're a lesbian?!" Damon choked.

"No," She rolled her eyes, "I'd like a bad boy who actually has feelings and isn't a complete asshole."

"I'm not a complete asshole." Mason smirked.

"Yeah, maybe on mars," She scoffed, "You're a girlfriend beater, that's the biggest asshole of them all." She snapped grabbing her bag.

"No one wants you here, so go home." She glared at Mason.

"I told you, you can't touch me."

Elena smirked at him, "We'll see about that," She said icily.

"And btw, that girl's family needs money for hospital bills," Caroline glared stepping next to Elena.

"And if you have any decency at all," Morgan commented stepping the next to them.

"You'll stop being such a jerk and do the right thing." Ariana added also joining in.

"You'll never be able to fix what you did, but the least you could do is try to make amends." Elena finished their little speech.

"Why do you care so much?" Mason asked curiously.

"We may not have been friends with Jules, but it's called having compassion and oh I don't know a beating heart!" Ariana snapped at him annoyed.

"You're feisty." He commented.

"I don't date dickheads." She smirked running a hand through her red velvet hair. "I date gentleman."

"Hmm, maybe you're going for the wrong girl, Stefan." Jeremy laughed.

Both Elena and Ariana raised their eye brows. Both knew Stefan had a crush on Elena.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Whatever, we're leaving."

"Goodbye, ladies." Mason smirked.

"Leave the school, or you'll be sorry."

With that the girls walked away from the dangerous boys of the school. "Bye, baby sisters!" Jacob called.

Morgan and Elena turned to look at him over their shoulders and winked blowing a kiss, "Bye bro!" They called.

All boys had thoughts on their minds after hearing the speech. Mason had felt the slightest sliver of remorse, and he was going to try and help in some may. Damon was sure about one thing; Elena Gilbert was some hot piece of ass. And it appeared she did have a backbone, he was sure of it. Just like he was sure he _had_ to have her. No matter what, whatever it takes.

* * *

_***Peace cannot be achieved through violence***_

It was now the middle of the school day and all the students were in the hallways, socializing and going to their lockers.

Elena, Ariana and Morgan stood passing out orange ribbons. Morgan has a large jar with a dollar sign on it. 50 cent for one ribbon, although it was

"Support students against violence," Morgan spoke with a determined gaze to the girls who walked by and paid for ribbons.

"Show the school where you stand." Ariana added holding the jar while playing with her red hair.

"All proceeds go to the Directions Woman's Shelter," Elena said "Thanks guys."

"Support students against violence," Caroline said nearby handing out her own box of ribbons with Bonnie holding the jar.

"This is about Mason, isn't it?" Matt, Elena's ex boyfriend commented.

"It's a silent protest. We wanna pressure, Mason. Make his life hell." Elena nodded looking at Ariana.

"Without breaking any rules, whatsoever; Elena is a genius."

"There's nothing Raditch can do." Morgan nodded her head in agreement.

"Wow," Anna said dreamily before lowering her voice in sarcasm, "Such heroes."

Anna and Matt walked off but their words didn't stop the girls protest, nothing would.

"Wanna by a ribbon?"

"Support students against violence."

* * *

_***Peace cannot be achieved through violence***_

Mason walked across the busy hallways of the high school in all his bad boy glory. He looked the part with his hard muscles, chiseled jaw and cocky smirk. He wore dark blue jeans, a skin tight navy blue shirt and a dark jean jacket. His black army boots didn't make a sound in the loud hallways.

He was heading to one of the boys bathrooms when four girls all wearing orange ribbons pinned to their shirts glared at him and blocked his direction. He frowned when he saw two more off to the side blocking a door to a classroom. He rolled his eyes but tuned back around to head to another bathroom, on his way another girl purposely bumped him so his notebook and papers went to the ground at his feet.

He couldn't afford any more trouble so he forced himself not to turn around and do something he'd soon regret. As he bent down to pick them up someone kicked his binder so his papers went flying forward. He growled to himself and quickly picked them up.

A guy this time slammed him into a locked high fiving his friends laughing. Mason wanted to punch his lights out but refrained and walked quicker to the bathroom before someone ended up with a black eye.

* * *

_***Peace cannot be achieved through violence***_

At lunch time Mason sat with his friends ranting about how annoyed and pissed he was.

"Jacob, talk to your sisters!" He growled.

"Listen man, I could most likely convince Morgan to lay off," Jacob said causing Mason to smirk, "But, Elena? Man, the girls' so passionate you can't do anything to change her mind."

"Well what am I supposed to do about this? Their making my life hell."

"That's their goal." Matt said sitting down on Jacob's right side as Damon was on his left.

"What do you mean, Lost Boy?" Damon asked.

Matt rolled his eyes, "Elena, Morgan, Ariana- everyone. Their mission is to make your school life so bad, that you eventually leave."

"Well, Raditch and I are going to have to have a talk then, won't we?" Mason smirked.

Anna sat down next to her blonde quarterback boyfriend, "Won't make a difference."

"Why wouldn't it?" Mason asked.

"They're not technically breaking any rules." Anna shrugged.

"Yes, they are!"

"Explain please." Stefan smiled at her.

Anna smiled back before sighing, "Technically their promoting no violence. Realistically we know it's about you being back, but that's not how the board will see it. Raditch can't do anything to stop them."

"So you're saying the only way I'm getting them off my back is to get them to call it off, themselves?" Mason asked annoyed.

Anna nodded, "Afraid so."

He groaned, "Awesome." He muttered.

* * *

_***Peace cannot be achieved through violence***_

Elena, Ariana, Caroline, Bonnie, Morgan, Damon, Jacob, Jeremy, Katherine and Mason all had the same English class, at the same time.

Elena and Ariana sat together, their table by Caroline and Bonnie. Behind Elena was Damon and next to him was Jacob. On the other side of Elena was another table that held Morgan and Jeremy. Behind Caroline were Katherine and Mason.

Mason walked in just as Jeremy stated to read his poem, "This verse by Kid Elrick spoke to me so,"

"I wants to find me a girl to love; a girl with wealth and class. But most of all I wants me a girl, with a bootylicious-"

"Enough, Jeremy. Take your seat." The teacher cut off as everyone else laughed in their seats.

Jeremy chuckled with a shrug before returning to his seat next to Morgan. "I tried." He whispered to her.

"You're an idiot," She giggled quietly.

Mason than volunteered to read his verse next; which was shocking since he never paid attention let alone participated.

"The weak can never forgive," He started. "Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong. It is the quality of the brave, not the cowardly. It is-"

He was cut short when Damon threw a paper ball at him causing everyone to erupt in loud laughter.

Elena turned around mid giggle to stare at him in awe. "Damon! Principals' office, now."

He continued to smile at Elena, looking into her doe brown eyes.

"Now!" She ordered.

He winked quickly at her and bumped fist with Jacob before gathering his things and exiting out the door while Mason glared at his back. He had a bone to pick with Damon Salvatore.

* * *

_***Peace cannot be achieved through violence***_

Elena was walking down the hall about to enter her Aunt's classroom, Isobel, when Mason stepped out. She immediately started walking the other direction, completely ignoring him.

"One, it'll only take a minute. Two, it's to give you this."

She stopped walking to see what was in his outstretched hand. "It's a check," He said.

"I can't take your money, Mason. The whole ribbon campaign is about you."

"500 dollars?" She asked.

"554 dollars and 16 cents to be exact." He corrected her with a small smile at her.

"It's all my dad would give me, it's an anonymous donation. No one needs to know it was me."

Vicki watched the exchange closely with heated eyes and a pissed of expression.

"You can't by forgiveness, Mason." Elena said glancing to Vicki.

"To late," Vicki snapped snatching the check glaring at him, "No one wants your guilt money, Mason."

"Vicki listen to me-"

"Or what freak? You gonna put me in a coma to?!"

Mason sighed before glancing at Elena with puppy dog brown eyes before he walked away in the opposite direction. Vicki went the other way, still holding the check.

"Vicki, can I have the check please?" Elena said looking at her back.

Vicki turned around and glared at her hard before ripping the check into pieces.

Elena glared at her in disgust with a small scoff, "Nice," she commented, "Real nice, Vicki. Maybe if you actually cared about the cause-"

Vicki quickly got in her face, "What do you know about it? Ever ice you mom's lip? Bandage her up?"

Elena stared her; her mouth was making motions as she tried to come up with something witty to say but for once, she couldn't.

"Lay awake at night listening to her cry?"

Vicki stared her deep in the eyes waiting for her reply, when she got none she finished her statement. "Didn't think so."

* * *

_***Peace cannot be achieved through violence***_

Elena and the girls including both her sisters, minus Lizzy sat at a table at the Grill. With them was Damon, Jeremy, Jacob and Stefan.

They were all chatting about the upcoming bio exam when Mason, Klaus, Kol and Tyler walked through the door. Everyone at their table stared at them.

"I thought you said he wasn't coming?" Caroline glared at Jacob who shrugged.

"Thought he wasn't."

Katherine shook her head, "Let's go." She said about to stand up when Elena spoke up.

"No." she shook her head, "Don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you squirm."

Mason bought a soda along with the boys. Mason walked by Elena, "Afternoon, Elena."

Elena glared at him with a raised eye brow before scoffing and turning away.

He sighed and continued to walk when Elena put her converse clad foot in the way causing him to trip and spill his soda all over his designer clothes.

He looked up at her with a red face, his expression pissed. He got up and looked as if he were about charge for her when Damon quickly got up out of his chair and grabbed Mason by the shirt turning him around and pushing him out the door while talking, "That's it. It's on."

Everyone followed them as Damon dragged the soda drenched boy into the side alley. He pushed him against the brick wall taking his Ray Bans' out of his shirt and throwing them on the ground.

"Let him go!" Elena shouted.

"You started this, Cause Girl."

"What are you gonna do? Hit me?"

"One, violence is never the answer." Damon said in a nerdy voice before gesturing to the crowd, "Two, we don't care." With that he sent a strong punch to Mason's gut causing him to wheeze and bend over.

Elena's eyes widened as he coughed in his crouch. Damon stepped on the sunglasses breaking them into pieces.

"Who wants next shot? Elena?"

"Me." Vicki said balling up a fist charging to Mason. She gripped his shirt and went to hit him when Elena quickly stepped in blocking her shot of Mason. She protectively stood in front of Mason gripping Vicki's fist and wrist in her hand.

"Violence campaigns over, Elena." Vicki sneered struggling to get her fist out of her strong grip.

"Yeah, and so is this." She said icily staring at her hard gripping his fist tighter, almost painfully.

Vicki continued to struggle for a bit before she finally let go and tucked a brown hair behind her ear before angrily marching off.

Damon looked at her as if she had two heads. "Isn't this what you wanted? For him to pay, now you're protecting him?"

Elena glared at him and snapped, "No! What he did to Jules makes him a monster. But beating the crap out of him makes you just as bad."

"What the hell do you know?!" He snapped back.

She angrily pushed him away from her when he stepped to close. "I know that all of this fighting has to stop!"

"Violence put someone in a coma! A fucking coma! She should be here, enjoying her sophomore year like the rest of us! But where is she, huh?!"

Damon stared at her, shocked by her angry outburst. "She's in a hospital, Damon! A fucking hospital! She's 18 years old and she's in a coma!"

"Elena, come on." Jacob sighed petting her hair trying to get her to calm down.

"He put her there, and that makes him everything horrible under the sun! But you and Vicki and anyone else trying to fight him, makes you just as bad."

She glared at him before turning to Mason, "I think you're a spineless coward. You can't take the pressure of your own life so you took it out on an innocent girl. You're a fucking coward." She spat at him.

"All of you think what we're doing is a joke, the whole 'Cause Girl' thing…" She laughed bitterly, "That's because half of you are spoiled and don't know what it's like out there for some people. Homeless people, starving people, people who are being victimized and bullied every day,"

"All of you have your mommy's and daddy's to protect you from the truth. Well here's the truth ladies and gentleman,"

"Any intelligent fool can make things bigger, more complex, and more violent. It takes a touch of genius — and a lot of courage to move in the opposite direction."

Everyone stared at her in awe. This was the real Elena Gilbert, hardcore. She was giving them the true reality of life. She was right, they didn't know the real truths of the world, but apparently she did. And she was giving it to them straight.

"And if doing that makes me 'Cause Girl', than I guess that's what I am because an eye for an eye will only make the world blind."

With that she looked at everyone around her, first her friends and family, than to bystanders than to Damon. She shook her head sadly at him before glaring at Mason, "I hope you rot in hell, you bastard. Stay the hell away from the school, or you'll live to regret it."

With that she stormed away from them, everyone applauding her for her bravery and truth. But she paid them no mind, she was too angry. Forget angry, she was furious, pissed the hell off.

Jacob, Morgan, Ariana, Bonnie, Caroline and Katherine raced after her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

Damon leaned against the brick wall opposite of Mason deep in thought. Her words had hit home. He was determined to change because he didn't want to be a coward, and he wanted to be liked Elena. He was envious at her view on life. How she was able to push down her urges to fight and yell and scream at people, instead she spent her time trying to educate others' on just how bad the world was and all the things they could to change it and make it a better place. He wanted to be that way and see things through her eyes. Damon Salvatore now had two things on his agenda,

Change his way of life and become a better person. Then to get Elena Gilbert to be his girl…

* * *

"_I object to violence because when it appears to be good,_

_the good is only temporary; the evil it does is permanent."_

**-Mahatma Gandhi**

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure where this story is going but I felt the need to write it. I feel very strongly about the message this story sends. I am not okay with violence.**

**I don't own any of the quotes used they belong to Mahatma Gandhi and E.F Schumacher.**

**All the actors/actresses in parentheses are who I envision playing a character. Victoria is Morgan, Ariana is Ariana, Taylor is Jacob, and Bailee is Elizabeth.**

**Also this idea was based on the season 4 Degrassi episode Mercy Street. I think everyone should see that episode as the message Emma and Paige gave out was truly inspiring. The creators get full credit for the lines I used and the idea for this story.**

**Leave your ideas in a review, for I don't know how to continue. Thank you!**

* * *

**Song Inspiration for this chapter: **

**Pink - 18 Wheeler**

**Pink - Blow Me (One Last Kiss)**


End file.
